


Eren's in a Mafia!!!

by JikookWoW



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JikookWoW/pseuds/JikookWoW
Summary: Eren Yeager is a mafia boss currently living underground in Germany and let me tell ya that being a mafia boss is not that exciting- until you hold a black market auction.......





	1. Just some info on the word Mafia

Ma·fi·a

mäfēə

noun

an organized international body of criminals, operating originally in Sicily and now especially in Italy and the US and having a complex and ruthless behavioral code.

any organized group using extortion and other criminal methods.

noun: mafia; plural noun: mafias


	2. My name is Eren Yeager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit about eren Yeager and his current lifestyle

My name is Eren Yeager and I am a mafia boss in the north shinganshina district, I am part of the 104th recon corps and I am the leader of my Mafia. I'm 22 years old with a hot body, toned abs, plump lips, sexy face, tan skin, beautiful teal/green eyes, slender legs and flawless hair, I can make anyone fall for me in a matter of seconds because I'm just THAT sexy.

For me starting out as a Mafia boss 3 years ago had its pros and cons. I was scared to kill people or even make up plans to kill people because my mother always taught me better, killing just wasn't me at all, but When my father Grisha Yeager got murdered a few years back, I promised myself that I will Avenge him, and get revenge on the person who killed him. Now of course my father wasn't a person made up of sunshine and rainbows, he had ups and downs--especially downs, he wasn't the nicest and I shouldn't love him, but I truly thought that he could change, i could tell that he was trying to change, he just didn't get the opportunity to, and instead of making me sad, that made me angry, and that's what triggered my killing spree.

I've murdered more people then I could count just for the hell of it, but now business is slow and boring--until I start a black market auction and meet a raven haired guy named.......


	3. My name is Levi Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we learn a little bit about Levi

My name is Levi Ackerman, I am 19 years old and currently attending sina university in the shinganshina district, I work a part time job at Titan corporation, a place that sells these GIANT toys called titans, of course I don't know why kids would want to buy something as creepy as a Titan but I'm old so I'll probably never understand.

I'm pretty average since my looks aren't really much to talk about: I have raven/black hair, emotionless grey eyes, a big head, decent sized lips, plump but also thin. My friends tell me I have a big ass and really wide hips, so I'm guessing I had the body of a woman? ya know, minus the boobs and the pussy.

Growing up was pretty hard for me i must say. My my parents died in a fire back when I was still little so I didn't have much money nor did i inherit anything, meaning I was poor. When I became a teenager I used to hide around in the school bathrooms after dark so I'll be able to take a shower in the morning but one day I got caught hiding, by a big tall blonde guy. I was intimidated by him at first but he said that he wouldn't tell the administrators, so i guess that helped ease my nerves a bit.

During my highschool days I became friends with said blonde tall guy whose name was Erwin and his other friends petra ral, Isabel Magnolia and Farlen Church. It's not like i told them or anything but They quickly caught on about me being poor, and even though we didn't reallllly know eachother, Erwin offered to let me stay with him while he saved up money to pay tuition for his and my college funds in which I declined at first but he insisted so I accepted, still a bit reluctantly though.

To this day I still live with Erwin because I didn't want him spending anymore money for me to live at Sina university on campus, and everything was going great--until I got captured by these men dressed in black cloaks and taken to a black market auction......


	4. Sold to the man with the green eyes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will Levi be sold to at the black market auction? Well let's see shall we

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter then what its supposed to be

"Now! we have this beautiful fine human living in this fine golden cage, if you pay just enough you'll be able to keep him as a personal pet and do anything you want to him, i'll start the bid at 350,000 dollars!" "400,000!".

"400,000, anyone else?".

"800,000!".

"800,000 people, anyone wanna pass 800,000!?".

"10,000,000!".

"Damn 10,000,000, can anyone else beat 10,000,000?".

"40,000,000".

"40,000,000 anybody got anymore? he's a fineeeee young man".

Everything went silent until a deep voice rumbled from the crowd. 

"100,000,000!".

"WOW! 100,000,000, anybody else wanna bet!?, going once....going twice.....sold! to the man with the green eyes!".

Everything went silent again and for a second I thought everybody left, and forgot about me until I felt myself being lifted up and carried to.....gosh knows where!.

"Here you go sir, we hope you come back soon".

"Thanks pig, now clean up this place before I fire you".

"Y..yes sir!, right away sir!" I'm guessing that Man scurried off because i heard scuffing for a second, I couldn't blame him tho because that person's boss's voice sounded scary, dark and...sexy.

"Mina".

"Yes sir".

"Take him to my room and keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't escape".

"Certainly sir".

I shifted again and I was being carried......AGAIN!.

I heard a door open and close before I was placed on the floor in what I'm guessing was "his" room......


	5. The Man of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we get introduced to Hanji and find out that eren is not such a Mr goody two shoes like the Yeager corporation wants you to think.

"Now let's get this blindfold off of you" she said and I'm guessing she took my blindfold off because instead of darkness I was met with golden handlebars and a black haired girl with tight pigtails made up the sides. 

"My my, they weren't lying when they said you were beautiful~".

"Mph" I tried to respond, but I couldn't because i still had that fucking tape on my mouth!.

"Oh right, sorry about that" she grabbed a small blade from her pocket and cut off the tape covering my mouth as well as the rope that was tied around my hands, "there ya go little man".

"W...who hell are you, and what the hell is going on!?".

"My name's Mina Carolina, and as for what's going on, you're currently underground, although i can't really give you any more information than that" she said taking off her glasses to clean them.

[Carolina? Did she just say.....................Carolina!?]

"Wait....uhm.....did you just say Carolina?".

"Indeed i did"

I blinked once.

Then Twice.

"So that means you're part of the.....Carolina corporation???".

"Correct, hah shame on eren for buying such a smartass, but nevertheless I like you".

"Eren? Who's eren?".

"Eren Yeager, I'm sure you're quite familiar with him, no?" She smirked.

And I swear i could feel my jaw drop.

"............. no fucking way, the Yeager corporation are the richest people in shinganshina!".

"Bingo" she winked at me.


	6. The Man of Change(part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the extended part to part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg ao3 keeps putting the sentences together!

Wait wait wait, If you're really Mina Carolina and he's Eren Yeager, then why are you doing all of this?". "All of what?" She blinked, "What do you mean?".

"Like you guys are literally billionaires, why do you feel the need to attend..........black markets?".

"Heh, tough break sweetie, not a single one of these corporations are all sunshine and rainbows like the media makes us out to be, we have our dark little secrets too, darker than one might imagine, we actually enjoy our black market auctions".

"Wha......" I was gonna ask what she meant by that, but i was interupted by a tall brunette haired man striding into the room.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him Mina, but you can go now, Annie needs you in the east wing".

"Yes, Certainly sir" she patted my head similar to how an owner would do to a dog before she headed out the door closing it behind her.

"Why hello there~ I guess it's just you and me here now my little pet, shit you're cute, I'm glad I bought you" he smirked pervertedly.

[Cute? Did he just call me cute?.........B-but I'm not cute]. I looked up at him "Uhm excuse me Mr. Yeager? Y-you called me cute...........why? ".

"Well because you are, i can't seem to take my eyes off you" he winked.

"N....no you're wrong!, I'm not! I'm not cute!".

He stood up slowly walking over towards me with anger filled eyes "You're cute if I say your cute!".

[Omg is he gonna hurt me!?].

"O....OK!" I tried to move away thinking that he was gonna attack me but instead he just opened my cage and stared at me expectantly.  
"Get out" his deep voice rumbled in my ear and I got on my hands and knees crawling out the cage in fear.

"Are you hungry?".

[Huh?] "W-what?".

"I said are you hungry!?".

"Y...yes, yes I am".

"Very well then, I'll call Hanji to get you some new clothes while I get the chefs to prepare dinner" he took out his phone and dialed a number which I assume was hanji's, and not too long after did a tall brunette haired woman come into the room with a pile of clothes and cracked glasses that she was sporting on her face.

"Y-yes you called sir?" I don't know why, but it kinda looked like she was trembling with fear.

"Take care of this man, give him a shower, and some new clothes then bring him down to the dining hall", for a second his voice and face darkened before he was speaking again, "do I make myself clear Hanji?". 

"Y....yes sir!".

"Good, I shall be going now" he started out of the room, but not before whispering something into hanji's ear, but i could hear it very clearly

"Don't fuck this up Hanji".


	7. Fear(part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is scared, Eren is abusive but levi is clueless until hanji tells him about her wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many triggers #sorrynotsorry

"He...hello my n..name is ha...hanji and I'll...I'll be your maid from n...now on".

"Levi" I responded with a curt nod but as she walked closer I noticed all the scratches, scrapes, and stitches on her legs.

"Wh....what are you looking at?".

"I-I..............what happened to you?".

"Mr. Yeager is what happened to me".

"What the.......".

"As soon as he's done with you, He will kill you"..........

"W-who are you talking about?".

"M-mr. Y-Yeager".

My eyes widened at that, "Hey you can't just say crazy shit like that! of course you can't mean that! he wouldn't do anything like that right!? [right?].

"He would, and he still does, everyone on the outside thinks he's sooooo perfect, this perfect man from the Yeager cooperation, but the truth is......he's one of the darkest people you'll ever meet". "He's the cause of all my scars, and my pain, and my suffering, heh that fucker---you're obviously in the darkness so let me shed some light on you" she took off her glasses and wiped them off before putting them back on and there was just a tiny bit of darkness in the lens almost as if her eyes were darkening behind them.

Flashback (Hanji's POV)  
"M..Mthir Yeager please sthop!" blood was dripping down my face and my 3 front teeth were missing. 

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up to his level "Don't tell me to stop!, YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!!" he threw me down again and stomped on my ribs fracturing the bone.

I screamed out in pain, "WHY!!".

"Because I want too! You useless fucking waitress! I can't believe you got MY order wrong! I should beat the shit outta you!.........now listen here, I'm only gonna say this once and once only".

I nodded my head intensely.

"You will become my maid at the mansion, and serve me for the rest of your life until you die, and if you mess up too many chances then I swear I'll kill you so brutally that you'll be begging to go to hell, GOT THAT!?.

"Y..yesh sthir".

"Good girl~, jean would you take her to the car?". 

"By all means sir"

He picked me up, and took me to the car and everything after that was a blur when I passed out.

1 year later(Hanji's POV)  
"HANJI!!?!".

I scurried over as fast as I could to assist Mr Yeager "Y...you called sir?".

"YES!".

"Wh....what's wrong sir?".

"WHAT'S WRONG!?, YOU FUCKED UP MY TEA!!!"

"I....I'm sorry, I...I'll go prepare it again".

"NO! YOU SHOULD'VE MADE IT RIGHT THE FIRST TIME!" he reached into his suit and grabbed his gun from his suit pocket and I knew what was coming next...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why hanji was saying mthir(Mr.) and sthop(stop) was because she couldn't speak right with her 3 front teeth knocked out.


	8. Fear(Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers

"N.....no sir, please don't!".

"SHUT UP!" he started shooting at my feet and I tried to dodge the bullets but my efforts were fruitless. 

There was blood dripping from my legs and tears running down my face.

"DANCE FOR ME HANJI!! C'MON DANCE!!!".

"M...Mr Yeager PLEASE STOP!" I yelled. Bad idea.

He walked up to me, and I backed up until I hit a wall "I'll fucking kill you hanji! I swear!" he held his gun right to the middle of my forehead.

My eyes widened in fear "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll remake the tea just how you like it a...and I'll stab myself, I'll...I'll torture myself, anything but this" I got down on my knees and.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again this chapter is cut short because Ao3..... -_-


	9. Fear(Part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wants hanji to be his friend.

begged. "pleaseeeee Mr Yeager????".

"Hmmmm, very well, I'll get mikasa to supervise you, and I can't wait to see how beaten up you'll be" he kicked the door open and literally put his foot to my ass, and kicked me out.

End of flashback (Hanji and Levi's POV)  
"So what happened when you had to go to mikasa?" [hmmm Mikasa, I feel like I've heard that name before]. 

"Well after the encounter with Mr. yeager, Mikasa took me to the "tourture room" that's in the basement, but she didn't do anything to me in which I was bit surprised, she told me that she doesn't approve of eren's punishments and to convince eren that I got beaten up she put red and purple make up on my body to make me look like I was covered in blood and purple bruises".

"Sooooooooo she saved your life?".

"Yeah and she continues to, she treats me like a friend".

"Well.... how about we be friends Hanji?" she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Y.....you mean it!?".

"Of course!" I smiled and ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"L...Levi".

"Hanji, I Levi Ackerman will promise you that we will be friends to the end of time through thick and thin" I smiled up at her.

"Really, y.....you mean it?".

I nodded, "Hell yeah!".

"Thanks Levi, you're really nice but--- 

I had no idea what she was gonna say but she was cut off as eren walked into the room and grabbed Hanji by her collar.

"HANJI WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU TO DO!?".

"I......I'm sorry sir".

"SHUT UP!" he raised his hand and slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor.

"What the fuck Mr. Yeager!" I got infront of Hanji and shielded her with my arms.

"MOVE BITCH!!!" he grabbed me by my hand and........


	10. Curves(part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a hot body but is too blind to see it~

Threw me until I hit the wall. "Shit that hurt!" I said rubbing my head.

"DON'T YOU EVER INTERFERE WITH THINGS THAT ARE NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!!" he was coming closer to me as I slumped against the wall, I knew I should be scared but I had to help Hanji.

"It is my concern tho" I gave him a blank look and I could tell he got annoyed by that.

"HOW!?".

"Because you just beat her up for no reason, of course I'll be worried Mr. Yeager! anybody would if they saw a person with scars and stitches on their body, YOU IGNORANT BASTERD!" I know I just made a stupid decision but I had to let him know.

He grabbed me by my neck and held me against the wall "You know NOTHING about me!".

"I know that you're an asshole" I got in his face and gave him a death stare. We looked at each other for gosh knows how long. Until he surprisingly let me go.

"Whatever, anyway dinners ready so put on some new clothes and meet me downstairs" and with that he walked away leaving me on the brink of confusion and Hanji on the verge of tears.

"Hey you OK Hanji?" I asked holding out my hand and helped her up.

"Y.....yeah I'm fine, th....thankyou so much Levi, alot of people don't really........stand up for me".

"No problem at all" I said grabbing the clothes that Hanji dropped on the floor and got changed right in the middle of the room deciding to hurry downstairs, but i forgot Hanji was right there!.

"L....levi!" she hid her red face in her hands.

"Oh geez! Sorry Hanji, I'm just so used to changing infront of people that I wasn't even being considerate of your presence" I finished putting on my clothes (uh his clothes) and felt around myself to make sure everything was in place "OK you can look now Hanji".

"K" she took her face from her hands and gasped.

"What?" i raised my eyebrow "what's wrong?".

"Y....you look, you look....".

"Ugly? Yeah I know Hanji you don't have to rub it it in".

"W....what!? No! I was gonna say you look beautiful".

"Huh!? stop lying, of course I don't".

"Y...yes you do, that outfit really compliments your....curves".

"Whatever, cmon Hanji its dinner time".

"O....oh I can't go to dinner with you".

"Wait, why not?".

"E..ere...".

"Mr. Yeager?" I thought for a second, "Well I'm bringing you along as my guest so hopefully that's ok with him" I grabbed her hand and led her downstairs with me ignoring her sounds of protest.

Me and Hanji entered the dining area and everyone including Mr. Yeager stared at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with everyone?" I asked scoping out the now silent room.

It was silent until a short blonde guy broke the silence.

"Damn you were right Mina, he is beautiful". "Right!?" Mina chimed in.

"H...hey don't say that!" my face burned from embarrassment.

"Its true tho, even eren thinks so", I looked over at Mr. Yeager, and you could see a small blush adorning his face.

"Shut up Armin!" uh oh he was mad, and I thought he was gonna hurt Armin but he............


	11. Curves(part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Eren's best friend Armin, one of the only people that he doesn't beat when he gets mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

said getting up and stopping right in front of......ME!

"M-mr. Yeager, wh..what's going on? what are you gonna do to me?".

He didn't say anything instead he pulled me by the hand and into his arms, my face was resting on his chest, my hands on his FIRM chest looking up at him innocently.

"M-mr. Yeager, what are you doing??".

"Shhhh, don't talk".

"Awwww Eren's completely smitten for him~".

"I won't tell you again Armin" he had a hint of anger evident in his voice.

"Sorry sorry".

"Wait" I pushed him away from me a bit and looked up at him "aren't we supposed to be eating dinner right now?".

"Yes you're right" he pointed at hanji "but why did you bring her?".

"Because she's my plus one" I pushed him away carefully and fixed my hair "now can we just eat dinner in peace?".

"Plus one? What the hell are you on about? I never said you coul-".

"Eren just let the girl eat!" Said the black haired girl sitting next to Armin.

He clenched his fist" and seethed his teeth at this, but I could tell that he was holding himself back "sure" he said through clenched teeth.

I smirked secretly knowing damn well that I got under his skin, I grabbed hanji's hand and.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its short and I'm sorry.


	12. Curves(part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji's laughter and Mikasa Ackerman!? Ohhhhhhh shit look out we got some plot building up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my peoples~

Dragged her to the table making her sit in the seat on my left while Eren took the seat on my right giving Hanji a death glare behind my back.

"I can see you Mr. Yeager" I told him matter_ of _factly.

"I don't care!".

I turned to look at him looking up innocently internally gagging at what I was about to say "please stop this Mr. Yeager, it's really mean"

He was gonna protest but he hesitated when he saw my eyes and mumbled a "sorry" under his breath.

"Awwww thanks Mr. Yeager, you're sweet" I patted his head like he was a dog and I could tell he was really pissed off.

"Could you stop please" he seethed, his voice sounding like death running shivers up my spine (A/n:idek if that's the expression but whatevs)

"Of course Mr. Yeager, I'm sorry~" I heard Hanji snicker on the side of me which made me happy that she was actually able to laugh in between all of her Anxiety.

And Everything was pretty chill after that, the light banter and chatting filling the big room putting me at ease.....that is until this black haired girl came up to me tapping her finger on my back from behind me "Um excuse me?".

I turned around to look at her.

"Yes?" I decided to say after a few seconds of staring.

She looked familiar.

"Are you......um is your name Levi?".

".........Who's asking?" I asked whilst narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"uhm Mikasa.......Mikasa Ackerman".

"Ackerman?" [wait.......could this be.......?].

She nods "yes".

I stared at her face for a few seconds trying to decipher who exactly she was "........i dunno what it is but i feel like i know you from somewhere".

"Think real long and real hard" she said leaning down to get at my eye level "where do you know me from? And if your not sure then think about your parents---what kind of people were they?"

I looked down at my knees and searched through all my memories until i found the ones when i was a kid slowly slipping into many flashbacks of my past.


	13. The girl in the sandbox (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read
> 
> Enjoy~

"LEVI ACKERMAN GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!!" My dad yelled at me, as he threw my stuff out the front door, I ducked when he threw my alarm clock at my head and stared up at him in fear and disbelief.

" No don't do this to my baby!!!!!" my mom yelled running up to me crouching down to hold me in her arms.

"HE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON, LEVI MY OWN SON, YOU ARE SO FUCKING DISGUSTING!!!".

"Just because he liked kissing his best friend doesn't mean he's disgusting you asshole!!!".

It's true, what mom said, I did like the kiss, it was sweet and it gave me a tingly feeling in my stomach, I knew that at school i always enjoyed when i hung around with the little boys in my class and they were always talking about girls and how they wanted to kiss them but all i could think about was how i wanted to kiss my best friend who was a boy so i did and i enjoyed it..........or atleast i think so. And being the age i was, i didn't know any better because after the kiss i walked home with Mika and told mama and papa all about what happened that day including the kiss and boy did papa not take it lightly. 

"Daddy?" my older sister Mikasa tugged on dad's pants to get his attention.

"Yes sweety?" he lowered his voice a bit but I didn't enjoy the silence for too long because I knew that he was gonna go back to raging after mikasa talked to him.

"What are you doing to Levi?, all of his stuff is not in his room anymore".

"Your brother is leaving! He can not stay in this house any longer because he's a disgusting human being that will impact my daughter's sexual preference".

"What is sexual preference daddy?" mikasa's 8 year old mind didn't understand what sexual preference meant but she knew what sex was......kinda.

"Well..." before he could explain mama growled her words slowly making her very intimidating.

"Don't you dare tell my baby that" she warned him before she picked me up in her arms and adjusted me on her hip fast walking out of the house.

"M-mommy where are we going?" i asked sniffling still.

"A place where we don't have to deal with daddy".............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no I don't have anything against(LGBTQ) I love all people so it doesn't really matter to me. I'm also actually LGBT myself~


	14. The girl in the sanbox(part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay I love baby Levi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the sentences aren't smooshed together *sigh*

"Mommy I can't turn the shower on! can you help me!?".

"Yes baby I'm coming!" mommy said while she rushed into the bathroom as quickly as she could with her tired body.

Me and mommy have been living in a motel for a few months after the incident with daddy but that made it harder to go to school because the hotel was so far away, but we still made it work somehow although mommy is slightly more busy then usual.

"Mommy?".

"Yes baby?" she turned on the bath water and let me sit in the tub while it was running and I made sure to add my bubble bath soap in.

"Why can't we go back home?".

She let out a long exasperated sigh, "Because your daddy is being a dummy right now so we just have to wait for him to cool down".

"But I wanna go back! I miss mika".

"I do too baby but for now we'll just have to wait ok because there is no way that I'm letting you get hurt again" she grabbed the lavender scented shampoo that I like and squeezed some on her hand before she ran her long shampooed fingers through my raven locks. 

"K, I love you mommy" I leaned my head toward her fingers enjoying the feeling of her long digits.

"I love you too baby" she said giving me a quick peck on the check.

"Mommy can I wash the suddies(suds)off?".

"Whatever makes you happy is fine by me".

I quickly grabbed my spongebob towel and wet it with water washing the soapy bubbles off my pale skin.

"Are you ready to get out now baby?".

"Yup!" I held out my arms toward her so she could pick me up.

"You're such a cutie" she wrapped a towel around my waist and one around my damp hair, picking me up and setting me down on one of the two motel beds.

"I can't wait to go to school today Mommy!".

"Oh? Why is that baby?".

"We have show and tell today and I love seeing everyone's new toys, it's so cool".

"I'm sure it is baby".

And Just as quick as she replied out of the blue Mommy's phone started to ring \---------- "Hello?".

"Hello my beautiful wife".

"Why the hell are you calling me?".

"I just wanted to see how you and Levi were doing".

" We're fine, now if you excuse me I have to go take care of my son that you kicked out".

"No no no don't hang up!".

"Why?, what else could you possibly want?".

"I wanted to say that I was sorry, and I want you and Levi to come back home".

"W-what!?".

"I want you to come back home, trust me, I've changed and I want to see my wife and son again".

" What the hell! Are you fucking serious!? How can you even ask that after basically destroying your own son's childhood with your idiocy!?".

"Please!!".

"NO i just don't know if i fully trust you to be stable enough around my son ". "Cmon baby that's not just your son, that's OUR son and i wanna see him and you and apologize in person". "...........i dunno". "Please? Please please please baby". Kuchel took a deep breath before finally answering. ".........fine" 

" Thanks baby I love you and i love Levi too".

"whatever" finally mommy hung up her phone and she turned back to look at me.

I glanced at the clock on the side table and suddenly started to panic.

"Mommy, hurry! I'm gonna be late for school!".

"um Levi?" She started talking nervously wringing her hands together. "Yes mommy?" I stared up at her. "You're not.........you're not going to school today.


	15. The girl in the sanbox(part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're backkkkkkkkk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn its been a hot minute

"What! why?".

"W-well Uhm.........sometimes things come up and you have to make very difficult decisions in life where--

"Get to the point woman".

"Well..." she kneeled down in front of me.

"Well what???".

She took a deep breath and let it all out, "Your Father called and said that he wanted to apologize for being the way he was and that he's changed".

My eyes widened, "No, don't tell me what I think your saying!!".

"I-i decided to go back".

"But why!!!!?".

"Because its already hard enough being so far from your school and I'm sure you wanna see your sister again, right".

"Yeah right, the only reason you wanna go back is because you wanna do that thing in your room with daddy when you make weird noises".

"L-levi!?" she was shocked.

"I'm right though, aren't I?".

"Enough of that talk Levi, now I want you to get yourself packed up and put all your stuff in your suitcase".

"But mommy......." I whined like the little brat I was.

She glared at me, "no buts now hurry I wanna get there as soon as possible".

"Yeah to do that thing with daddy" I mumbled.

"LEVI!!".

"OK, OK sorry I won't say it anymore".

\----------  
I was stubbornly sitting in my booster seat while mom TRIED to get me into the house.

"Levi get your ass in this house!".

"No! I refuse".

"Levi don't make me whoop your ass".

"Awwwww cmon".

"Now!!".

"Fine!" I unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out of the car and into Mommy's arms.

"Its OK Levi, I promise you that everything will be OK, i promise~".

She said that but how could we be sure! what if what happened last time happens again, then what will we do?.

I was trying to be brave but dread and anxiety creeped up on me making me feel uneasy and the feeling of fear just became greater..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay 15 chapters in now I'm just waiting to get to my goal of 20.
> 
> Wish me luck my lovelies~


	16. Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating soon, but this is just a note~

So i Edited some or most of the chapters because i realized how cringy the story was before XD (this is why you don't upload stories you wrote from the 6th grade!)

Anyway i suggest that all of you who enjoy this should go back and re-read to get the cringe out of your brains.

I wanna make the next chapter really long or atleast longer than they used to be or maybe I'll just cut it into more than 3 parts idk yet but i have started working on it.

If anyone wants to help then Hmu but other than that i can assure you that the chapter will get written and posted soon so thanks to everyone who supports this story and the shitty author who writes it~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also working on a soul eater story and a Fnaf story but i don't know if i should post them on here because i have 1 too many stories lol~


End file.
